<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is where you are by devinesoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364824">Home is where you are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinesoul/pseuds/devinesoul'>devinesoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinesoul/pseuds/devinesoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard case, Jack goes over to Gibbs house for dinner, but it turns into something more...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is where you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So me and a friend wrote this because we are all missing our slibbs babies. Hope you enjoy reading! Also, tell me if i need to change the rating to mature.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack Sloane is pacing her office. </span>
  <span>It’s been a long week. First, the team had a missing child, and Gibbs being the man he is, he didn’t let anyone rest until the little girl was found. And thank god she was, considering the circumstances she was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they found her, she was tied to a broken, rusty chair with burn marks scattered across her skin and in places that made Jack furious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack tagged along with the team, after arguing about it with gibbs for a good ten minutes, because she thought the girl might need psychological help after all she’s been through. Gibbs didn’t want her to come because he didn’t know how dangerous and aggressive these men were, he wanted her safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is sweet in a way, but she’s a grown woman, she’s almost 56, she's fully capable of taking care of herself god dammit! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and took a small notebook out of the bottom drawer of the desk in her office and grabbed a pen out of the cup holder in front of her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>July 14, 2020~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, we finally found Alice. She was in horrible condition, cigarette burns all over her, and I do mean ALL over her, and she was all scratched and bruised. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her voice was hoarse, obviously from crying. I immediately rushed over to the little girl, not exactly following protocol, or Gibbs orders for that matter. Which, by the way, made him annoyed and he tried to yell at me, but I wasn’t listening. I was more focused on the hurt and traumatized little girl. And damn his opinion, he has no right over me. It’s not like he’s made an effort to figure out what it was between us. Oh SPEAKING of which, that’s been fun. And of course, I say that sarcastically. It’s been weeks of little touches here and there, smiles all around, but the last few days have been rough. Everyone knows that he takes cases with children hard, but now I've seen it. He’s shut everyone else out, even me, which isn’t very common. We’ve found a kind of trust in each other. We don’t keep things from each other, now that we know each other's past. I don’t know-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped writing when someone knocked on her door. “Uh, one sec!” She yelled  to the closed door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shoved the notebook back into her desk. “You can come in now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her door opened almost immediately and a familiar face poked in. She couldn’t help the small smile that played along her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jack.” Gibbs says relaxed. He took the time to look over her. Gibbs being Gibbs, took the time to realize the small details. Like the fact that she had dark circles under her eyes, or that she looked really good in that messy bun she was wearing. He brought his attention back to her gaze and maybe even her lips once, but the point was he was really there with a mission. Typically “missions” were easy. I mean, he made a living out of it, but this was something he didn’t go to training for. The small sound of her voice, which was drowned out by his own thoughts, that she was talking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Helloooo? Earth to Gibbs?” When no response came out of him, she pulled out the big guns. “Um.. Jethro?” She has never said his first name, so that’s why when the word fell from her lips, his head snapped up. And the way she said it… sort of seductive, which is why it didn’t take long for his libido to take over. Thoughts of her moaning his name and pulling his hair as he peppered kisses across her stomach…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            No. He couldn’t think like that. “So..? Are you hungry?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I could eat, let me just go to the bathroom and grab my stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time.” He said. Gibbs sat down on her couch and made himself comfortable. Right now this is where he belonged, his mission was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jack grabbed her bag and was off to the bathroom. The bathroom was quiet, just her and her thoughts. She had some extra makeup in her purse that she used to her advantage. She raced out of the bathroom just so Gibbs would think she was only using the bathroom for the main function. Jack didn’t want Gibbs to know that she was trying to look good for him. It would ruin what they had. And deep inside she wanted it to be more than that, everything was stable for now, and for her that was good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> <span>By the time she got to Gibbs he was tossing his car keys in the air.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” He said. His words put shivers down Jack's back. It took her a minute to come back to the real world. The real world. She hated those words. Her picture of the world was sick people. And then there was Gibbs. He took that feeling away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She responded </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the house. Jack could already tell how quiet and peaceful this neighborhood was. As they walked into the house she slipped her heels off and laid them by the front door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beer?” Gibbs asked huskily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sounds good, thanks.” She answered with her signature smile. He’s always admired her smile. It lit up the room, and always reached her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the beers from his fridge and handed one to her. She gave him a thanking nod and made herself comfortable. Before they both knew it they were outside with the steaks and you could even hear some laughter a couple blocks away. They were sitting in a comfortable silence while eating. That's one of the many things he lov- liked about her. She never felt the need to fill the silence, she just went with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jack finished her steak, she sighed and set her plate on the patio table. She stood up and grabbed the plates since he was now done as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want another beer?” Gibbs asked as he stood up and followed her to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, got anything stronger?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, in the basement. Join me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked to the door leading to the basement and treaded down the stairs. Gibbs walked over to his workbench and emptied a jar of nails and poured a finger of bourbon in it. He did the same for a jar of screws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed her one of the jars and she nodded her thank you. Jack looked around the basement and took a sip of her drink. Gibbs put down his glass and grabbed a sander. He walked to one part of the boat and started to sand the spiky wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack watched him as he worked. She couldn’t help but stare at his T-shirt pulled over his back as he stretched over the boat. She downed the rest of her bourbon and went to pour another glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help?” Her voice broke the silence and he turned around to look at her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, trade spots with me.” He went to the workbench to get his own drink and she grabbed the sanding block from him, heading toward the boat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack ran her palm along the boat to search for rigid areas. Once she found a spot, she started to sand. Gibbs admired the fact that she knew her way around wood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh wow, that was a double innuendo… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about four minutes, she stopped sanding and turned back to Gibbs. Jack watched as his eyes raked up her body then finally reached her eyes. She gave him a small smirk and moved to sit next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cowboy, this isn’t the place to undress me with your eyes..” Jack said softly, not teasing whatsoever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Jack..” He murmured then going to pour the bourbon down his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a problem with it, it’s just that I know that you aren’t planning on doing anything about it, and I don’t like it when people tease.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack….who said that I was teasin’?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared directly into her eyes, almost as if he was looking into her heart and soul. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist as he’s imagined several times before. When he was at work, he was constantly thinking about her. If he hadn’t seen her yet, he thought about bringing her some coffee, to try to make her day a bit better. If he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen her already, he thought about how gorgeous she was. He heard Torres bring up the word, “simp” the other day and wondered if that applied to him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack put her hands at the back of his neck, rubbing her fingertips through the short hair she found there. Since the day they met, she’s always found her co-worker attractive. She’s heard the team talk about “Rule 12” which was supposedly, “never date a coworker.”. But she’s thought about doing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than just dating him. She wanted to love him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the few inches were unbearable and her lips met his the rest of the way. She kissed him long and slow, pouring all of the emotions that have built up over the past two years. And lucky for her, he gave as good as he got. One long passionate kiss turned into short rushed ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs put his hands on her waist and slowly backed her against the boat. His lips dropped to her neck. She moaned as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot under her ear. She started to grind her hips against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, hey cowboy, i’m really liking where this is going, and as many dreams that I’ve had of you pushing me against your boat and having your way with me…. I don’t think this is a great place for our first time. Our backs are gonna hurt like hell if we fall asleep down here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her up the two flights of stairs to his bedroom. As soon as they reached their destination, he set her on the bed and pulled off his shirt. Jack looked at his toned muscles and smiled. He gave a soft smile back and continued to attack her with his lips again, her laugh filled the room and he knew that he would never get tired of her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter is currently being written and I have no clue when it will be posted so stay with me lol. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or another story, let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>